The proliferation of electronic devices has resulted in businesses generating and storing most documents, such as contracts, communications, manuals, etc., in electronic formats. Paper documents can be scanned and converted to electronic formats as well. Database records may contain textual fields, and thus sets of records may be viewed as documents. The ease of creating electronic documents creates a significant volume of documents that can be difficult to manage. For example, in the litigation context, the review and categorization of documents during the discovery phase can result in considerable costs for litigants. This process usually involves a significant amount of manual review and analysis of the documents, even when the universe of documents is first culled by means such as custodian or date restrictions. The process can be further complicated in that the full extent of the documents that need to be reviewed is typically not known at the beginning of the process.